Tao Xingzang
"Promise I'll stay here all night." Gangsta2.jpg 'Behavior/Personality' Tao is a trouble maker. She's an enemy of the law, and an ally of mischief, and that can be switched around depending on the time of day. Her busty assets only bring her more trouble. She's actually a rather laid-back female. She is also noted to be rather blunt, speaking freely about sensitive topics, as well as not being hesitant in pointing out others' flaws. Even with her superiors, she is not afraid to challenge them, which on a few occasions resulted in a physical conflict. She often slacks off, and would rather drink and let others do work. However, when needed, Tao can be serious and focused, as seen when she fights on the streets. She is also fiercely loyal to those she deems worthy as friends, but insulting or playing around with Tao can lead to being punished. Tao is a "Go hard or go home" type of girl. When you're wth her, in no matter what situation, you give it all you got, or you have three choices of leave. 1: By your own volition. 2: Tao's forceful nature. 3: INSTANT DEATH! ( Just kidding ) Okay? Okay. Tao's honestly a nice girl around a few of trustworthy friends, but around those she doesn't like, or doesn't know, she's cold, distant, and quiet. at least that's how everyone sees her at first glance. Appearance alex_benedetto_by_northdream-d91za3b.jpg 973e695fda2658d2deefbb86aef865df54e4f5c7_hq.gif tumblr_n3n1rwhIwZ1rl9ptpo3_250.gif tumblr_n3n1rwhIwZ1rl9ptpo4_250.gif f77003178f2141c475b8a05392f45bf2.jpg Tumblr_n8u4x950LW1sd3ea5o1_r1_400.png tumblr_nz61l63sXZ1v1t557o2_500.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_edytycku0u0ww8ow040cc888o_640.png tumblr_lv18gd5Vgv1qewtn2o1_500.gif n6-IGec7.jpg Tao is a very attractive young woman with long black hair reaching her mid back, blue eyes and lightly-tanned skin. She also has a well-endowed figure that many women envy; her chest is the first thing any man notices. Tao's attire mostly seems to consist of plain tube tops with mini skirts or black dresses. She also wears simple black heels with every outfit. Allignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Alex_by_alicejames-d5zcu65.jpg 'What Sector do you live in?' The Slums 'Relationship' Single 'Fighting Style' SWORD FIGHTING: Swordsmanship refers to the skills of a swordsman, a person versed in the art of the sword. The term is modern, and as such was mainly used to refer to smallsword fencing, but by extension it can also be applied to any martial art involving the use of a sword. The formation of the English word "swordsman" is parallel to the Latin word gladiator, a term for the professional fighters who fought against each other and a variety of other foes for the entertainment of spectators in the Roman Empire. The word gladiator itself comes from the Latin word gladius, meaning "sword". *Bojitsu *Chin Na *Kenjutsu *Battojutsu *Iaijutsu *Naginatajutsu HAND TO HAND COMBAT: Hand-to-hand combat (sometimes abbreviated as HTH or H2H) is a lethal or non-lethal physical confrontation between two or more persons at very short range (grappling distance) that does not involve the use of firearms or other distance weapons. While the phrase "hand-to-hand" appears to refer to unarmed combat, the term is generic and may include use of striking weapons used at grappling distance such as knives, sticks, batons, or improvised weapons such as entrenching tools.While the term hand-to-hand combat originally referred principally to engagements by military personnel on the battlefield, it can also refer to any personal physical engagement by two or more combatants, including police officers and civilians. Combat within close quarters (to a range just beyond grappling distance) is commonly termed close combat or close-quarters combat. It may include lethal and non-lethal weapons and methods depending upon the restrictions imposed by civilian law, military rules of engagement, or ethical codes. Close combat using firearms or other distance weapons by military combatants at the tactical level is modernly referred to as close quarter battle. 'Weapon of Choice' A shuriken (Japanese 手裏剣; literally: "sword hidden in user's hand") is a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing.They are sharpened hand-held blades made from a variety of everyday items, such as needles, nails and knives, as well as coins, washers, and other flat plates of metal. Shuriken is the name given to any small-bladed object, while shaken is traditionally used to indicate the well-known "throwing star".Shuriken are commonly known in the West as throwing stars or ninja stars although they were originally designed in many different shapes. The major varieties of shuriken are the bō shuriken (棒手裏剣, stick shuriken) and the hira shuriken (平手裏剣, flat shuriken) or shaken (車剣, also read as kurumaken, wheel shuriken).Shuriken were supplementary weapons to the sword or various other weapons in a samurai warrior's arsenal, although they often had an important tactical effect in battle. Historically katana (刀?) were one of the traditionally made Japanese swords (日本刀 nihontō?) that were used by the samurai of feudal Japan. Modern versions of the katana are sometimes made using non-traditional materials and methods. The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. Allies/Enemies N/A Medical Disorders *Autophobia *PTSD: Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) may develop after a person is exposed to one or more traumatic events, such as sexual assault, warfare, serious injury, or threats of imminent death. The diagnosis may be given when a group of symptoms, such as disturbing recurring flashbacks, avoidance or numbing of memories of the event, and hyperarousal, continue for more than a month after the occurrence of a traumatic event. Most people having experienced a traumatizing event will not develop PTSD. People who experience assault-based trauma are more likely to develop PTSD, as opposed to people who experience non-assault based trauma such as witnessing trauma, accidents, and fire events. Children are less likely to experience PTSD after trauma than adults, especially if they are under ten years of age. War veterans are commonly at risk for PTSD. *Haphephobia: The fear of being touched 'Background' Tao is from Asian decent, her mother Chinese, and her father Cambodian, which gives off the partial tan-ness to her skin color. Her eyes range from a very dark blue, to a shade of black, in light, and then darkness. She inherits the long black hair from her mother, and the spirit of her father. She was given the name Tao for in Chinese philosophy, it is the absolute principle underlying the universe, combining within itself the principles of yin and yang and signifying the way, or code of behavior, that is in harmony with the natural order. The interpretation of Tao in the Tao-te-Ching developed into the philosophical religion of Taoism. She is basically... "Balance". While "Xinzang means "heart", thus blending to become "balanced heart". Since grade school, Tao has had nothing but straight A's, disregarding one 89 in History Class for getting only half of the credited points. It was... a sad day for her. But that wasn't the only "sad experience". At the age of 10, Tao lost her parents on a full moon night to a man with a gun, and a purpose. After he was caught, it wasn't enough. It wasn't satisfying to still KNOW, that the man who killed her beloved mother and father, was ALIVE and one day, he'd be released into the world again. Who's to say that, once he got out, he wouldn't kill again? Tao knew that type of person. It wouldn't stop him from doing it again. When she turned fifteen, Tao made friends with a particular seventeen year old guy that anyone would've loved. He had a good family, great background, and a steady part-time job. He had short, black hair, with bright emerald green eyes. Tao only had him to talk to, seeing as that she couldn't get along with anyone after the death of her parents. She lived with her Aunt Li around that time. As the days went on to weeks, and then weeks to months, Tao felt as if she could tell that man anything, or do anything for him. He bought her chocolates, and flowers, and what not. She didn't really care about the gifts though. After a two years of being closely aqquainted, he invited her to dinner at a well-renowned restaurant in Kasaihana. A date of some sort. Tao, of course, took the offer gladly. It was around nine when she arrive. She was in a little black dress, and he in a casual white dress shirt, tie, and black pants and dress shoes. It was easy-come-easy-go during that date... or so Tao thought. When Tao wasn't looking, he'd slipped a sleeping drug into her glass and she unknowningly downed the glass. After a while, she got drowsy and he was forced to take her home, but instead, he took her to a hotel and had his way with her. Almost like she was drunk, she kicked and punched and scratched at him, swinging blinding but she was getting a good few hits before he restrained her with rope and tied her down to the bed and raped her. A day later she reported him and he was arrested and taken to jail. Tao's trust had sunk even lower, and her heart even blacker. This world was Hell, no matter which way you look at it. At the age of 17, her parent's murderer, Edward Gylliano, was released from his ten year sentence and thrown back into the world. Tao had enough of men like this. As some kind of "closure", Tao kept an eye of Edward, watching his every move, and waited for his next strike in order to bring him down, and then that chance came through the very next night. He struck at midnight, catching a girl off the streets with a gun to her back and threatening her to take her clothes off or he'll blow her head off. It all happened so fast. Tao had a gun in her hand and pulled the trigger as soon as Edward lowered the gun and BAM! Those memories are hazy as of now. But to just have all the memories resurface so suddenly would take a toll on Tao. all she wants is to just forget, and live on the rest of her life in peace, but deep down she knows that no such thing exists. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ Category:RPC Category:Female RPC Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Generation 1 Category:Bruises